Black on Black
by Kate Roberts
Summary: A new Jo/Mac fic :


**Fic is a result of a convo on twitter :) **

**For Andry, thanks for the awesome banner :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you don't want to join me, the show isn't sold out?" Jo asked as she poked her head in Mac's office.

"No, I have work to do."

"Come on, Mac! Rock n Roll." Jo teased fanning herself with her ticket. Mac laughed as he shook his head, proving to her he wasn't going to join her.

"Fine, I'll bring you a t-shirt." Jo winked. She quickly walked out of the lab before someone asked her to do some work. She had gotten her ticket for Heart a while back and couldn't wait to attend. She quickly got to the venue and made her way through the crowd and to her front row seat. Jo cheered with the crowd as the band started to play. She wasn't usually a big fan of rock bands but she had been a fan of this band since their beginnings in the 70's. At the end of the concert, the band played an encore, one of Jo's favourite sons. The lyrics had always stirred something inside of her that she couldn't explain:

"_Like pleasure and a little pain  
The sacred and profane  
Ice and fire counteract just like black on black  
_

_A warning signal from above  
Inspection with a clean white glove  
They say that opposites attract like right and wrong  
Black on black._"

Before the end of the song, Jo had left the concert and was driving towards a familiar destination.

* * *

"Jo?" Mac asked as she burst through the door. She looked different from the usual Jo he knew. Her eyes were darkened, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lower lip. He stood and rounded his desk. "What's wrong?" Before her could do anything else, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, Jo's tongue immediately exploring Mac's mouth. He pulled away from her placed his hands on her cheeks.

"What's going on with you?"

"Take me! Right now, on your desk." Jo said as she pushed everything to the floor. Mac looked at Jo who was now sitting on his desk. She licked her top lip as she quickly raised an eyebrow. Mac hurried to lock his office door, when he turned around Jo's jeans were on the floor.

He took Jo's face and passionately kissed her. His eyes almost rolled in his head as her teeth gently bit down on his tongue. Mac grabbed the bottom of Jo's '_Heart_' t-shirt and he pulled it off over her head.

"Oh wow." He gasped looking at her on his desk, in nothing but a lacy black bra and thong. Mac tore off his shirt and walked back to Jo, standing between her legs. She moaned through their kiss as he ran his hands up her thighs. Jo's hands slid down Mac's muscled chest as she undid his jean button and zipper. As his hands made their way around her torso to remove her bra, Jo used her feet to push down his jeans and boxers.

"Oh my!" Jo gasped looking down at Mac.

"You like that?" he grinned at her.

"Very much." She replied with her lips against his. They kissed again, this time Mac's hand slid down Jo's sides. He tangled his fingers in her thong and pulled it off. They kept kissing, Mac gently fondling Jo's breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers. His mind almost exploded when he saw her hand slide down her body. She moaned into his mouth as she began pleasuring herself. He moved his lips down to her neck and listened to her moan and gasp.

"Your turn." She quickly whispered. Mac moved his hands to her thighs and spread them, standing closer to her.

"Wait!" Jo moaned as he kissed her neck, "does your computer have a web cam?"

"Yeah, why?" He breathed against her skin.

"Turn it on." She ordered.

"What?" He asked backing up to look at her.

"Turn…the damn web cam…on." They resumed kissing and Mac laid her down on the desk. Jo stretched out a hand and turned the computer's web cam on. It was at a perfect angle to capture everything. Jo gasped and arched her back as Mac entered her.

"Did you want a warning?" he asked.

"Oh God no." she moaned. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he began thrusting into her. Jo's hands flew to her breasts, pinching and flicking her nipples. Mac leaned forward and kissed her stomach as best he could. Jo wrapped her legs around Mac as her moans and gasps got louder.

"Oh Mac." She moaned a minute later.

"You're so hot." He whispered against her skin. Mac stood and moved his hands to her hips. His fingers dug into the skin as he began pounding into her. Jo's hand slid down her body as she began teasing her clit with her fingers.

"So close." She gasped between moans. Mac sped up his thrusts and watched as Jo closed her eyes and arched her back. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." He saw her hand clutch the sides of the desk, her legs tightened around him and her body stiffened. She moaned out loudly as her juices showered Mac's cock. He groaned loudly as he emptied his seed into her. Mac lay on top of Jo as both their bodies relaxed.

"Oh Mac." Jo moaned as she ran her hands down his back. "Oh, Mac…OH MY GOD!" Jo shot up in bed, her cheeks flushed. Never had she had such a vivid dream, she looked around to make sure she was alone and in her bedroom. She lightly fanned herself as she lay back down again. She had never thought of Mac in this way but now she couldn't get him off her mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Song is _Black on Black_ by Heart (lyrics are in _italics_)  
**

**Please leave a review**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
